


Salt Tears

by Macarbre



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macarbre/pseuds/Macarbre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape is trying will all he can, to keep him stone wall front in tact as Hermione proceeds to bring it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Practical

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter weekly.

The insolence made his upper lip curl and no one hated dishonesty as much as Snape, though his whole life a lie, he refused to accept it. The three 7th year students whom he had somewhat grown to tolerate were stood in front of him once again like the cretinous 1st years they once were. 

“Empty your pockets.” Snape’s voice rumbled with each consonant clearer than the previous. “Now what would one need Fluxweed for, I wonder?” He snatched the specimen which lay in Harry’s now rather manly hand. Snape’s tight sleeves took up half his hand yet was still big enough to hold the entirety on the uncovered part of what required all of Harry’s hand. 

“Surely after your first incident you would have come up with a better solution,” He gazed at Hermione whose head had her eyes fixated on the dark stone floor. 

“With such a bright witch to hand also, I’m surprised you resorted to such feeble magic.” Hermione’s head rose with uncertainty whether or not to be grateful of the compliment or ashamed of the truth behind it. She had truly become what most called her ‘the brightest witch of her time’ but was held back by the less capable Ron and Harry. 

“I doubt also, you are now partial to the odd hairball?” His tone was sarcastic and humorous but his face displayed no further emotion than the usual dismay. How the hell did he know about that she thought to herself, though impressed he was able to crack a joke even if it was in his way.

“What now Sir, detention?” Ron’s word showed his impatience and clear impertinence. Snape’s eyes flung from Hermione to burn into Ron’s. He folded his arms over his chest which was encased in a very tight black shirt. 

“Luckily,Mr Weasley I couldn’t care less of what you do in your spare time, although would appreciate it if my potion ingredients would not fall into play. Also, considering the use was of such an insignificant force I am not concerned just insulted that my teaching has clearly been wasted, now leave.” 

The three ran to the door, again alike little children. 

Hermione was not relieved like the others she was embarrassed and dishevelled that Snape whose intelligence she truly admired thought her as an equal to Ron and Harry, as if there capabilities matched. She didn’t want him to think ill of her, she wished she could prove him wrong. Of course however Snape was a cold hard man whose opinion was set in stone. She, in frustration, cried.

———————————————————————————————————————————

Hermione had refused to tell anyone but of late but she had been having panic attacks, ones which yes magic could erase but she wanted to defeat the stress herself. Being the brightest witch if her age had immediate expectations.

“Hermione are you okay?” Ginny could sense something up, but she just shrugged her off and smiled to create the pretence of ‘fine’. Snape noticed this and began to question how she was feeling he hoped it had nothing to do with the past evening. His stomach tumbled and he was taken a back, was he feeling regret? Surely not a great wizard such as himself has neither the capacity or need to do so.

However Hermione sat at her desk with her hands on either side of her face as her elbows lent on the table to support her obviously weary and overfilled head. He noticed how her usual spark and glimmer in her hazel eyes ,which endeared him and caught his attention as all other eyes glazed over as he explained the art of potion making, had gone and she joined the other attention less zombies which graced his presence. He contrary to what he said the previous night was concerned. 

He continued his lesson, allowing the practical to begin. He usually hated this, watching the dimwits attempt to succeed, but this moment allowed him to observe Hermione without being noticed. He could see her frustration mounting which was odd as her disposition;in his eyes; was that of a calm and collected one. He was also confused as to why such a bright witch as she was couldn't do this remedial task.

Her breathing became heavy, her stomach tensed and her hands began to shake uncontrollably to the point the jar of Bezoar dropped out of her hands.He immediately, with one rounded pace arrived at her desk, his cape following shortly afterward gathering perfectly round him.She looked up at him unsure of whether he was aware of what was happening.  
Snape’s heart was beating equally as fast as hers and he grabbed her by the hand gently but hard enough to stop it shaking and took her out of the classroom. The rest of the students were oblivious as they often were.

He looked in her soft hazel eyes with his dark piercing ones softening with compassion and still holding her hand gave it a soft squeeze as her attack subsided. She thought this completely uncharacteristic of his dark, cold demeanour. As it ended she began to sob with both the release of emotion and shock.  
He had no idea what to do in such a situation but instinctively from somewhere pulled her close with one hard hand on her lower back and the other round her shoulders.

The air filled with a smell of honey or of some sweet nectar,which was clearly her scent of choice; this engulfed him in a haze unaware of what a simple scent was doing to him.  
Her head had no where else to go but rest on his encased chest which was comfortable despite one button grazing pressed into her temple as his grip was quite tight.  
He lay his chin upon the top of her and smiled as he felt both the softness of her hair and the gentle sigh she let out as he did so.  
He took the arm from round her shoulder but she gripped hard on to his shirt in the few areas that were slightly loose and he placed it back to hold her in a close embrace.

Such contact he felt was going to be uncomfortable yet he felt no awkwardness and enjoyed the way she required his comfort. He could have easily held her there forever but as his shirt became damper with her tears he had to release her and return to his growingly rowdy class.

He looked into her eyes once more - they were filled with the old tears and his mouth almost forced and smile but her remained composed and pulled his sleeves back down to cover his hands and brushed off his shirt where damp.

“Miss Granger you may be excused to go to the toilet if so required” his voice was the softest she had ever heard it yet the vibrato of his lower tones still shuddered through her.

She flattened her skirt and went into the direction of the closest one to her. He tried not to but couldn't help admire her physique as she turned, her cape still at her desk. Shaking his head in disbelief he returned.

———————————————————————————————————————————


	2. Unwanted thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape's mind is unable to stray from thoughts of the younger witch, his attempts to hide this becoming less successful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very new to this, as you can probably tell, so please give me any pointers and tell me how to improve i'm all for constructive criticism. Also let me know how I may continue..  
> Thank you,

His mind found it hard to dismiss the constant reminder of Hermione the most trivial things would remind him of her and he couldn’t stand it. His reputation which he had put all effort into building and maintaining was most important to him. To have so called feeling for anyone but in particular a pupil would be catastrophic. Why would a anyone let alone a gorgeous young woman have matching feeling for such a horrible man anyway. He would slump into his oversized green chair of his private quarters and squalor is self pity.

He couldn’t help remember Hermione’s scent how it was intoxicatingly sweet and how it did such unspeakable things to him. His eyes rolled back into his head and he combined the sweet smell and her soft hair in his mind. No - he thought, he mustn't she's 17 and he’s a has been, a teacher for God sake. It was perverse, it was wrong however the forbidden pleasure made it so much more desirable. The thoughts he began to let in; dropping his mental discipline. 

He began to day dream, her small soft hands were beautifully kept with nails of short length but all perfectly equal, she would often paint then a neutral colour but in his mind they were sultry and red. His usual least favourite colour but his mental stories seemed to be changing that. 

He imagined those hands trailing down him and his her. His erotic mind made his arousal climb, uncontrollably he could feel himself getting warm as blood began to flow southward. He released it as it became uncomfortable pressed against his already tight trousers. 

His hand moved in a steady rhythm as he pictured more delicate hands working.He pictured her hands moving so gently yet expertly, her hazel eyes never leaving his. He pictured her enjoying it as much as he her pulse increasing with the same as arousal he was currently feeling. 

The mental depiction of her was as she was normally for she didn't require any elaborate additions, in his eyes she was perfect. Her school uniform however was no more and she was fashioning a simple black lacy bra and plain black pants for neither did she need any accentuation within the underwear department for her figure created enough visual content. Her small frame with tiny waist and perky breasts and fabulous arse. He was certainly a butt guy. Her full lip was under the strain of her upper teeth and she bit it so teasingly. He needless to say he wished she was really there and just as naughty as her imagined her, so innocent yet so wanton.

His head flung back with pleasure, his hand didn't usually particularly do much to him but clearly with the thoughts of Hermione it took him to a foreign place and with a gradual increase in pace he finished. 

His messy dark hair, was covering his face so with one hand he swept it back being careful not to get any in it. He in an orderly manor disposed of all evidence as if it were a military procedure and continued to read a book which inhabited the desk next to his chair, a clear favourite, on defence against the dark arts.

He still even after trying to ‘relive’ his desire couldn’t stop thinking of that 'know it all' Miss Granger. It infuriated him. Ugh, no potion could diffuse the way he thought. He was certainly not going to let her know however, he could not take rejection again, fuck that he thought. He would rather live the what if than revisit the anger and upset caused by another mudblood, another infuriatingly perfect mudblood. 

However as muggles apparently say ‘the show must go on’ and so the usual routine continued and Sunday nights scheduled the weekly gathering for the staff members half of which he still didn't know their names and the majority he could not stand, how could a wizard of such intelligence be compiled to create small talk with these ignoramus’.

He had gained the ability to gaze into someones face directly and hear nothing they say, a gift he cherished. Completely zoning out until he heard Miss Grangers voice mentioned. It was as if her name triggered some instant response. He sprung out of the dazed conversation and joined the conversation which the topic he relished in immediately. Unaware of how obvious he was. Dumbledore as observant as ever puzzeled to why his actions were such.

"Severus, a word." Snape followed, they often had side conversations for the headmaster to discuss the future and the cause.  
"Albus?" His voice still low and masculine but loosing a little composition as he could tell that the subject here was going to be different as his facial expression displayed not a concern but a confusion.  
"How is Miss Granger" Oh fuck he knew, he must think i'm grotesque; a perve a first class perve. "I noticed your response to her name,is she aware of our arrangement, has she worked it out, she is a very bright witch?" Thank the lord he is on a different page entirely.  
" Oh, no she's just be a little uneasy of late, I'm aware the stress of her owls is increasing and she may be, as muggles say, buckling under the pressure" His voice remained low, stern and assertive regaining the lost composition and the wall was back up.  
"That's good, I was beginning to panic, God knows what other thoughts had come to mind.."


	3. Two can play at that game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only Snape requires a release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short..

Hermione a like her professor, sat and pondered the previous events. How could a man with such a cold front have a caring side, he surely didn't have a warm heart. 'Or maybe it's just towards me', as a typical teenager she found herself over thinking and evaluating what was possibly a normal situation. Was it fuck a normal situation, she thought, she fancied the most hated man in the school. 

He was a teacher for god sake, he would be called perverse, but she relished in the 'forbidden pleasure'. His dark and menacing eyes did things to her, not exactly romantic, but they made her feel an arousing awkwardness which no one had ever or could ever make her feel. It was as though his eyes were caressing her yet they often remain fixated on her face. 

He closed her eyes and began to imagine his dark eyes. As her eyes closed, her mouth climbed into a small grin and her head tilted backwards. Her mind wandered from his eyes to his lips, the lips she had longed to know if they were as brittle as the words that came from them or as soft as she wished for. Soft enough to press against hers with such passion and cause no discomfort. Her fantasies were becoming more elaborate, she had, had time and practice to embellish them. His lips in her mental depiction would reach down to hers, and gently press on to hers creating a tension so strong a fantasy allowed it to be felt as though real. It was within these moments she began to question her thoughts and tried to release them but on the other hand found them so enjoyable to actually want them to stop.

She moved her hand down to her thigh and imagined it was his hand, however her petit hands nothing compared to the ginormous ones which he possessed. She could only close her eyes and hope her imagination would do them justice. Her legs opened almost spontaneously as she squeezed at her uncovered thighs. Her hand brushed the cotton of her unfortunately conservative underwear, and her leg jerked at the touch. She was a young woman and had pleasured herself before but being so smart and busy, she didn't do it often and when it did happen she was extremely sensitive.

She became very hot and returned to her mind as she brushed the pants aside. She pictured as her bent over her as his height so towering she was a mere speck underneath him, his lips locked to hers, his tongue moving round her mouth. He tasted so neutral but the warmth of his mouth and hers generated was great. He held her tight a hand round her waist such as was prior that day. He pushed her against the desk (her fantasies always took place in the classroom- she clearly wasn't as well behaved as the pretence she had created!) This made her below tingle, so doctored that and began to move her hand around her sensitive spot, which she was still coming to terms with. 

This causing her head to go further back and she bucked on her bed slightly, her purple rode riding up to her waist. She found a rhythm and went back to matching it with the story she was playing off in her mind. He took he from being bent over backward on the desk, as his hands moved from down where they were and he undid his always tight black trousers. She always noticed the tightness of his trousers in class and how little they left to the imagination. Rather proud of how much work she was still able to get done, with such a distraction. 

As he took of his trousers and revealed his member in the mind, she sped up her rhythm and took out what she used as a dildo. It wasn't very large but reached the spot. She placed it within her and as she did let out a small yelp until she surrounded it comfortably and regaining a rhythm her breathing increased coming out in small soft sighs. It filled her and she knew it as it brushed against her spot, her pleasure mounting and she had all on making the moment last. What she was using did not match the picture of Snape's member in her mind, the picture was very true to life as she had studied it very well. She truly wished he was there that it wasn't at all a fantasy she wanted this as reality. God he's so hot!

She began to release louder sounds and she had to bite her pillow to not make her deed noticed, she got faster and used the other hand back on her bead and she tilted her hips to allow it to go deeper, her hips rotating also. She let out a huge sigh and muffle scream as she climaxed her mind wandering as she imagined them finishing at the same time ,an almost impossible task but her fantasies did not require logic. She rolled over and flung her legs round the pillow beside her and imagined it was him, she placed her head and hand on it and fell asleep as though it was on Snape's chest.


End file.
